Roses Brother V2
by OCmaniac
Summary: The return of something I neglected. Fixed spelling.
1. Chapter 1: Double Gem Glow

**Ocmaniac here with the re-write of my story. Now in the story it self you'll find some changes, also the pairing has been changed as well.  
**

* * *

"This looks like the place." A boy with short brown hair and dark brown eye, looks around at the town of Beach City. "Let's see if I were a crystal gem wear would I go." He asked the teen was wearing a dark blue open dress shirt and light red t-shirt with a white colored zig-zag design undershirt, he wore fitted jean with a chain connected from the one belt loop and skipping over the next one he also wore white and blue sneaker to complete the out fit. He carried a single strap black back-pack and circular golden necklace tied around his...well neck.

"Oh well it took me a few months to find this place whats a few minutes here looking for them gonna change." Tyler said as he walked through the city. A few minutes later he noticed a car wash with the word UNIVERSE in bold bright letters, it seems like a very good clue to start with. "Fingers crossed."

Reaching toward the car wash Tyler saw two thing that got his attention a colorful van with the word Universe car wash on the van a man sitting on a lawn with long hair, a tang top, jeans shorts, sandal and guitar strapped around his body. "Well all clue lead to another." Tyler muttered.

Greg fiddled with his guitar trying to find the right cord as he looks out to the beach relaxing in his lawn chair and wearing his sunglasses while doing it. Until a figure appeared blocking the sun from his view. Greg took off the glasses and finally saw teen standing in front of him. "Oh hey little dude what up?" The one man band asked.

"Um is there a Steven and Greg universe around here, its kind important I find them?" Tyler's nerves were working up a storm he hasn't really talked to anyone for about for a months with the occasional greet and meet even when he was a kid no matter how many time he tried to talk someone he would go into a shy phase for a while until he became ready to talk.

"Oh yeah that me Greg Universe at your service. But if you looking for Steven he's out hanging with his friends." Greg answered. "So what's your reason for looking for us?"

"Uh well my mom told me to come here when I was old enough it took me a while but here I am. My names Tyler, Tyler Omega my moms name in Kristine Omega, and my dads name is Imperial Topaz." As the introduction were made Greg face went from normal to shock in a matter of second next thing Tyler knew he was being crushed from a constricting hug from the well know guitar player.

"Ty-Ty! I remember now when you were only just 3 year old you would always take my shade a see if you could pass them off as yours!happiness." He cried in till his eye widen in reminiscent. "Wait right there I got something for you." Going back into his van the new found nephew saw the van shake a bit mixed with mumbling inside until Greg hopped out from the vehicle he held something behind his back making the teenager curious for a moment. "Close your eyes." The adult saw the hesitation on the teens face.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Just do it I promise you'll like it." Yielding to the fathers request Tyler closed his eyes, second later he felt something attached to his ears and the bridge of his nose, slowly opening his eye the view around the boy gets darker with a shade of purple in. He was wearing sunglasses smaller than Greg's but felt just his size the teen looked at him dumbstruck wondering why he gave this to him.

"Yeah, I figure the next time I would see you, you would probably look a little older didn't know it'll be this long so. What you think?" The parent asked with a big smile, Tyler felt many emotion creep up behind him trying his best to keep locked for now but as soon as he felt something wet fall across his cheek Tyler's vision became blurry and tears began falling continuously, a dam broke down in his mind and he didn't know how to stop it. Greg didn't know what to do a 15 year old crying in front of him just because he was giving the kid sunglasses is fairly uncommon, so he did the only thing he could do, hug him and straight after the hug was returned.

After a few minutes the emotional turmoil was over Tyler began his story what happened to him for the past 12 year he was gone, what happened to his everything he went through to get to here. Only silence filled the two letting the information sink in for a while before Greg could talk a gain.

"So that why your here, you want to meet your cousins huh?" The teen nodded. "Well your more than welcome to stay with us from now on." The boy beamed with happiness and glomped him in unbreakable hug to the man, Greg chuckled at Tyler's reaction. "Okay, okay I think that's enough hugging for one day. If you want to meet Steven he's over by the beach you can't miss it."

"Alright I think I can see it." Before Tyler continued walking he turned around a face Greg once more. "Thank you Uncle G you have no idea how much this means to me!" He screamed out waving to his uncle Greg. He waved back and the teen continued running with a smile across his face.

"Okay he said that his house would be around here somewhere, said that I can't miss it. Now how can't I?" Tyler's question was soon answered when he saw a mountain size statue in a shape of a women and in the center was a small house in the way. "Oh that's how." He muttered looked at the statue in awe couldn't help but marvel at the design before walking to the house. "Man this place is amazing, well time to make my appearance." Before he could knock on the door something from the inside. Tyler was shock to see the door melting from green color goo attach the door.

"Uh hello?" The teen asked only to jumped buy a ferocious green and black creature ready to bite him. Holding him back he saw the same green slime dripping from its jaw melting the floor around them. "Get this thing off me!" He screamed.

"Don't worry I got it." A women voice were heard. She had an afro it was squared shaped with she wore a visor that covered her whole forehead and eye and mixed colored body suit, but what really got to Tyler was what she was wearing on her hand they were over sized gauntlet that could squish his whole face if she wanted to, the woman grabbed the creature with one hand and poof it was gone. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah. Um thanks for the help." Still starstruck at what happened. "Um buy any chance are you a-"

"Uh guys these thing don't have gems." Another girls voice called out. She had purple skin and white hair wearing a darker shade tang-top and a even darker shade sweat pants. Her weapon was a jagged whip and a stone at the center of her chest and in front of her was another girl she looked like something out of a ballet with pearl white skin color and light blue top and light brown skirt with a see through scarf wrapped around the skirt and ballet shoes the match the outfit and a large stone placed on the top of her head her weapon of a spear

"That mean there must be a mother somewhere." The gauntlet wearer said as she punched another creature without looking. Ignoring the 'whoa' coming from the teen.

"We should probably look for it before it hurts anyone else." The ballerina said holding the centipede looking creature as if it was a overactive dog.

"Oh oh can I come? Can I?" A little boy asked he looked no older than twelve years old, light pink skin with an afro and pudgy face he was wear a light red shirt with a star in the middle of it mixed wearing jeans and sandals.

"Steven until you can control the power of your gem we'll handle protecting the threat of humanity." The ballet girl said before snapping the neck if the creature. "Okay?" The little boy looked downfallen before turning his attention to the fridge scaring away at another centipeetle to the afro woman.

"No way, how did you get these I thought they stopped making them." Tyler looked at the boy holding an ice cream packet, it seem familiar at first before he remember what they were.

"Hey are those cookie cat?" He asked drawing everyone attention to the the teenager. "Hi there." Waving sheepishly the the group.

"Oh hi can I help you with anything?" The spear user asked.

"I fee like I'm answering my own question here but are you guy the crystal gem?" Tyler asked.

"Yep that us the names Amethyst, the tall one is Garnet our leader, the ballerina over there is Pearl and the kid here is Steven Universe, so what your beef stranger." Amethyst asked the teen.

"Well I'm hoping that if any of you guys heard of the name Topaz?" That question earned wide eyes from the girl and a confused looked from the preteen.

"Did you say Topaz, as in Roses brother Topaz?" Tyler nodded to Pearls question. "But I thought he was gone."

"Well technically your half right." The teen rolled up his sleeves up to his elbow and showed the crystal gems two triangular gems located at he middle of his for arms. "Nice to meet you guys my name the name Tyler Omega I guess you knew my farther as Imperial Topaz. Kinda got a nickname Impy from Rose and my mom." Smiling at the team.

"Wait-wa-wa-wait. Topaz is your dad?" The whip user asked confusingly.

"Uh guy who's Topaz?" Steven asked completely forget about the ice cream cookie he was holding.

"Topaz used to work with us before he left, he was also Roses big brother." Garnet answered for him. Steven eyes widen in shock.

"So that would mean-" The twelve year old trail out.

"Yup this guy here is you relative, older cousin to be exact." Pearl finished.

"Hey there Steven I finally get to meet my little cousin." Tyler said with a smile hugging the little boy his chest. "So I'm guessing you want to know why am I here huh?" The team nodded. But the leader was the first to speak up.

"Only if you want to, there no need to force it."

"Thank you Garnet but its okay I'll just give you the short version of my story." Giving the run down what happened the crystal gem could only stare in silence at the poor boy. Losing his mom at the age of ten, being on his own for six year to finally meet the last of his family. "And that about covers the end of my journey, so what do you think? And before you start I don't want here any apologize from any of you there was no way you guys could've known. I came here for a fresh new start with my family nothing more and nothing less." Tyler added, getting a group hug from his cousin and the crystal gems. Giving a small thank you everyone let go and one another.

"How did you lose Kristine?" Garnet asked.

"Turns out when a human woman gives birth to a hybrid gem the effects are different, even though my dad gave up his form to make me, but her life force was taken too in order to birth me. She went softly, in her sleep." Tyler explained. It was enough for the gems and Steven to accept.

"So Tyler did you unlock you gem powers." Pearl asked changing the topic.

"Yeah a little. I was able to unlock my weapon for a moment let me try again." The group nodded. Tyler took a few second to concentrate before his gem glowed bright orange and then appeared two two weapon from his forearm. They were metallic tonfas with a orange color paint job. But just as it appeared it vanishes and left Tyler down in one knee and breathing hard the crystal gem became concern and ran to the junior gems aid. "Well almost got it."

"Hey are you alight? What happened, you had the gem glow right?" Steven asked wondering if he should be worried about his cousin or amazed at the weapon.

"Ha.. I'm fine you see I haven't fully unlock my gem powers so far I can only get the weapon and even that takes some time to appear." The teen explained there were a few times where Tyler manage to conjure up his weapon but it was only to such rare occasion.

"Well I think that's an amazing start for someone your age, give it time and you'll be a master of your own gem."

"Thanks Garnet, so I'm guessing Steven didn't go pretty far activating his gem power huh?" Tyler asked.

"Sadly no but he is only a child so it would take time." Pearl noted. Tyler walked up to the fridge and saw a freezer full of cookie cats.

"I haven't seen these in months how do you guys get them." The teen asked. He heard about their cancellation on making any more cookie cats.

"Well we knew that these were Steven's favorite-"

"So we went out and stole bunch!" Amethyst said interrupting Pearl causing her to gain an annoyed looked toward the whip user.

"I went back and paid for them." She added.

"It was my idea." Garnet said.

"It was everyone idea." Amethyst pointed out.

"No it wasn't." Steven then began to sing the cookie cat theme song, as he finished Tyler and the gem all laughed the teen he was about to ask for one till he saw Steven ate one and pink glow showed up. The glow came from Stevens belly it that Steven was able to use it power for a moment but the glow shimmered down until the light was gone.

"It took me a two year to finally get my gem to glow and he did it but just eating a ice cream sandwich, talk about over powered." Tyler could see the disappointment in Stevens face, he could understand that he want to be able to help his friend. The teen put a hand on Steven back and gave a supported smile. "Don't worry Steven you'll get the hang of it heck I wasn't able to use my gem power until last year and yet you manage to do it just now your better at this than I am."

"Thanks Tyler, but I was really close that time can one of just explain to me how to summon a weapon?" That got Tyler thinking maybe he need a better view at how to use his gem that way he doesn't get tired. Pearl eagerly accepts hopefully he'll get the just of it soon. Later Tyler and Steven were back at the house with the gem as it turns out Pearls explanation was a little too confusing the only thing Tyler got from was creating a dance with a leaf. Amethyst explanation turned vague saying she doesn't do anything and just feel it so he didn't know what to make of that and Garnet explanation was completely confusing leaving both boy boys lost on their own.

"Well I'm more lost about gems than I thought I should be.". Tyler sighed in defeat.

"Hey what about you how did you summon your weapon the first time?" Steven asked.

"Well mine its different I was going the right way but at the same time I wasn't." The teen answered his best he could see the confuse look on Steven trying to find another way to explain it to the poor boy. "It like this, when I try to make my gem to glow to summon my weapon I focused on one thing whether an emotion a memory anything that can help fuel its power. Are getting it?"

"Yeah I get but why did you say that you're doing it the wrong way."

"Because the kind of fuel isn't strong enough I'm guessing other than that until you can find the right fuel for your gem no matter how much time you put in it you won't be able to summon your weapon. At least that what I think, I'm still having trouble summoning my weapon." Tyler elaborated. "Any way the point is every goal need a type of fuel to achieve it and right now neither one of us has found it yet. Did you get that or there thing is confusing for you?"

"No I got it just wish I knew what my fuel is." His cousin said.

"Well I know you can't find in a gas station." Laughing at his own joke. "Come on I wanna try those cookie cat I heard of they're suppose to be delicious." He said leading Steven to the kitchen. Opening a packet Tyler indulged himself into the treat the next thing he know the same glow appeared around Steven only brighter than before. In a flash a pink spiral shield was summon out of Stevens belly. "Steven you did it!"

"Its a shield." Pearl said amazed at the weapon.

"I get a shield. Ohhhhh Yeah!" Steven jumped for joy but the shield then shoot froward from the belly and ricochet around the room and ended up getting stuck to a T.V.

"Well at least you can summon it." Tyler said with support.

"I can summon my powers from eating ice cream." The junior gem beamed with excitement.

"What in these thing."Pearl asked.

"I have no idea but I guess it was meant for him to eat them, either that there was reason why they discontinued them in the first place." Tyler option out. What he didn't get was why didn't it work for him if Steven ate one, Tyler tried another bite out of the ice cream and waited only to have nothing appeared from his arm. Before he could say anything the ground start to shake and a shadowy figure was show from the outside. "Uh guys what was that?"

"It the mother." The gem rushes to the field to face the mother centipeetle leaving Steven and me alone at until Steven decided to run off with a mini fridge full of cookie cats. Groaning at the situation Tyler follows Steven.

"Hey Steven what do you think your doing?" He asked as Steven stuffs his with cookie cats from the fridge.

 _"Is he trying to activate his gem?"_ Tyler thought but soon stopped thinking at what to do and stopped Steven from consuming any more. "Steven I understand that you want to help but this is not your fuel like I told you before it has to mean something much more deeper." He explained before looking at the monster. "We have to think of another way."

"But how?" Steven asked. He looked at his cousin for answers but saw his face differently as though he was no longer there. "Uh Tyler are you alright?" Asked nervously. The teen looked at his cousin and smiled.

"I'm alright Steven there's nothing you need to worry about, stay here alright this'll be over soon." Tyler voice was different deeper even. Tyler began walking toward the centipeetle slowly ignoring the calls from both the gems and Steven to get away from he monster. Only to be face to face with the green and black monster bug. The monster first screeches at the teen, but his face remained stone like. "I understand. Your hurt in more ways than one all that corruption is killing you and you have no way get rid of it." The monster slowly hiss at the teen placing its head in front of the boy as he reaches out his hand, while Tyler tries to get closer the centipeetle only hiss more and more as he get closer. "Don't worry everything going to be alright, you can trust me." Just like Tyler finally place a hand on the monster head and out shine a bright orange light between the two, the light then engulfed them for a quick moment before dimming.

As the light left the gems plus Steven ran up the teen only to find the field empty leaving out Tyler face down to the ground and spherical stone in his hand, the teen wakes up with a groan. Groggily standing up he looks at he surrounding and see the shocked face of both the crystal gems and Steven. "Did I miss something?" He asked, somehow he just knew his life was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like the changes, it only the fist chapter so it won't be as noticeable as the last. But allow me to clarify on a few things, first Tyler's mom death: Kristine died over the drainage of life force used to give birth to Tyler, she was able to take care of him for about six year before her life was drained. Over the next ten years Tyler lived as an orphan, on his sixteenth birthday he was given a chest left by his mother leaving leaving details of his life in case she died. Once the truth was revealed the teen set out to find his family in hopes to fill the place wear it was left barren.**


	2. Chapter 2: Laser Light

**Right now im rushing my way through the chapters that way I can finally catch up to where I'm suppose to be. hope you like it**

* * *

Its nearing sunset down at the beautiful shore of Beach City, everything was normal, well except for Tyler that is its been a week since the attack of the centipeddle and question were on the rise about Tylers father. It all started when he defeated the monster without any weapon, when the gems asked him if he knew what he did there was no answer all Tyler said was 'It was something out of pure instinct'. After that Garnet propose to leave the situation only until they would find more results.

Today Tyler thought it was best to better know his new family by hanging out with Steven. Amethyst tagged along for the heck of it. "Guys wait up." Yelled the teen as the duo raced toward a food stand.

"Then you better try to keep up." Amathyst joked back. The two reached for the counter, only for Steven to ask for something called 'fry bit'. Then continuosly banging the counter while repeatig "The bit" a few time. AfterSsteven got his bit he shared some with his cousin cautious of the bit Tyler sniffed the small snack before tasting it.

"Man I love the sunset the sun begin to go down and the second sun gets bigger and bigger." Steven remines for a second.

"Wait second sun Steven earth only has...one...sun." The said slowly as he looks up a the sky. Steven was right there was a second sun in the sky but the thing was it wasn't as bright as the real sun. Before Tyler could think of another thought Amathyst picked both boy off the ground and ran toward the gem.

"There you are some us were trying to save humanity where were you?" Pearl asked.

"Eating frybits." The whip user answred.

"Whoa it a giant eyeball." Steven said as he looked into the telescope.

"Really let me see?" Tyler asked. As he looked into the telescope after Steven he saw a briht orange ord with a red hexagonal shaped iris. "Cool."

"Its not cool its a red eye." Pearl answered.

"Red eye! Ahh its gonna infect us all." Steven screamed in terror, Tyler and Amathsy chuckled at the boys antics.

"No Steven that pink eye, So what does a red eye do?" The teen asked.

"A red eye will come crashing into Beach city and crush us along with a bunch of oblivious and innocent people. We have to stop it." Pearl declared.

"Oh okay simple enough, and how do we do that?" Tyler asked."

"The only thing possible to stop it is a light cannon the belong to Rose Quartz." Garnet answered.

"My mom?" Steven spoke. Tyler never got a chance to know his aunt and the same goes for Steven to know about his uncle, knowing about their history would be good too know about them.

"If Rose were herre this would be so easy." Amathyst complained.

"Great so where do we get a light cannon?" Tyler asked both joking and hopfully.

"We don't, it's been missing for who knows how long. We have to think of another solution." Pearl spoke in a pondering tone.

"If it belong to my mom then maybe my dad knows where it is, he can help us save the day. " Steven said.

"That does sound like a good idea. We'll go ask him right now." Tyler agreed to the boy. Before he ran off Pearl stopped him at the first step.

"Greg is nice Steven, but I doubt Rose would trust someone like him with such a powerful weapon." Pearl noted.

 _"Ouch." Tyler tought._

"Your dads kind of a mess Steven." Amathyst spoke bluntly.

 _"Double ouch."_

"Amathyst!" Pearl hissed out

"I'm just sayin, the if your mom left it him he probably lost it or broke it or dunked in the ocean." The purple gem listed out. Having Garnet agree with Amathyst claim.

"No way, I'm sure he's just keeping somewhere safe, let's go." Steven proclaimed, only to stop as Garent spoke.

"Tyler, Steven we can handle this." She said. The leader looks down at the whip user before picking her up, jumped high enough to reach the eye a threw Amathyst toward the eye. As she soon as she made contact Amathyst hits the eye like a bug on a windshield and sled down to the ocean.

"Uh we're gonna go." Steven said awkardly.

"Okay good luck." Pealr said numbly. Tyler followed his cousins lead and ran off with his cousin his dads work place. Only to find Greg nowhere around, the teen was about to ask about his location till Steven banged on the backdoor of the van.

"Dad it's me. Dad!" Steven cried out.

"Ugh he must be still asleep. Hold Steven let me try something." Tyler ran off to the front of the van, he was lucky the door was unlocked and with a quick hands he pressed on the horn. Alerting his Uncle out of the van.

"Stand back I have a waffle iron!" He said threatenly.

"Sounds like you can make something delicous out of that." Tyler commented. "Hey Uncle G."

"Dad, it's us." Steven said. It took a few second for Greg to get the crust out of his eye.

"Steven,Tyler?" Three came in to a smal hug. "I almost waffled your face. What are you two doing up so late?"

"Uh Ungle G, it's only 7 o'clock in the aftermoon." Tyler replied. Earning an embarrased look from said uncle.

"Oh heh, it's been a slow day at the car wash." Greg said sheepishly. "Anyway what's up? Just needed to see your old man, pal around learns some lesson about life."

"No, we the light cannon that belong to mom, to blow up that eye ball." Steven answered.

"Eyeball?"

"That eyball." Tyler commented showing his uncle the object getting closer to town, while also seeing Amethyst hitting dead center of the redeye only to slide off and hit the water.

"Wait is this a maigical thing. The gems told me not get involve with gem stuff. It could be dangerous or interfer what's left of my hair." He said petting his bald scalp.

"But they need mom's cannon. You got to know where it, like a cave dungeon, or a cloud fortress, or in a clam at the bottom of the ocean." Steven said.

"Steven, have you been reading my comic late at night again?"

"I don't know about all that but I have an idea where it might be." Gregs led the boy to a public storage unit.

"A magical storage unit!" Steven said racing on a head.

"Ha not exactly, but you say there some magic in it." Greg quppied but recieved blank looks from the boy. "It's just a shed I use to keep things that usually dont fit in the van."

"Well that's good to hear, can't be that much stuff right?" Once his uncle open the gates he could only stare in shock at the clutter of object filled inside. "I really gotta stop invoking Murphy's Law."Tyler muttered. He knew he wouldn't be able to reach inside the storage unit due to his height but Steven gladly voulenteered. Once Steven entered he found a few old stuff belonging to Greg.

"Hey there's a buch of copies of old CD's." Steven said.

"Oh man, I couldn;t give those away. You know before I opened up the car wash, I was a one man band traveling around the country. Your mom helped me out with equipment, lighting, sound. She was her own stage manager."

"Yeah mom told me about her travels." Tyler commented.

"When I came to play a concer here in Beach City no onw showed up. Except-"

"An alligator!" Steven cried out.

"Really?" Tyler quesioned.

"No,it was your mother and your dad." Greg said the last part to Tyler. "And we were always together after that. Well Kristine and Topaz left to start a new life and then a few years later Tyler was born, and Rose gave up her phyiscal form to bring you into the world." Greg chuckled as he remincse. "I don't what a magic lady like her saw in a plain old dope like me."

"Love will alway be the world most unexplained emotion." Tyler said. He heard a faint crack from inside the shed.

"Uh dad, I broke a photo."

"It's okay, if every porkchop were perfect we wouldn't have hotdog." The father said.

"That's first. You made that up yourself?" The teen asked his uncle.

"Yeah, I though at first it would be annoying but after a while, it became a saying with me." Greg explained, looking at the sky to see the red eye appear much bigger than last time. "Geez that things giving me the willies."

"Tell me about it."

"Guys I found it." The two outside were happy to here it. "Get the van." Immedieatly Greg tied up the cord to the bumper of the van and dragged it along with the rest of the stuff inside the shed. They all see the

"Alright so now that we manage to get that out the she how do we get it to the beach?" The teen asked.

"I got an idea." Steven proclaimed as he looked at a small wagon. The idea was that the wagon held the cannon inplace while Greg uses the van to dragg it off smoothly it would've work if only the cannon wasn't so heavy and broke the wagon. The three men sit in the van driving their way to the beach as they drag the cannon with the busted wagon. "You think the cannon will be okay?" The kid asked his father. Getting a shrugged and a hummed 'I don't know'

"But if every porkchop were perfect." Greg started.

"We wouldnt have hotdogs!" Steven finsihed.

"I could go for some hotdogs after this." Tyler commented. They saw the red eye getting much closer than before. He could the worried experession his uncle had once he saw it. "The cannon weight is only making it drag it all the way through, but we'll get there."

"I know why don't we play some of your tune." Steven suggested the song playing was 'Let me drive my van into your heart', as they listen to the song while dragging the cannon in place the gem continue with their former plan in throwing Amathyst.

"Do it a again I think I cracked it this time." The whip user said when she washed up at the shore, after that a car horn alerted the other, coming their way was Greg, Steven, and Tyler riding in a van with the light cannon in tow

"Is that..?" Pearl questioned. "He really had it." She said in a gasp.

"We're saved!" Amathyst excalimed in joy.

"Hey we got the cannon, so how dose it work." The teen asked hastingly. Seeing the eye getting much closer the sky turning bright red and the ground beneath them shaking.

"I don't know Rose was the only one who knew how to use it." Pearl said.

"Wait what? You mean to tell me that this was all for nothing?!" Tyler screamed out. "Wait you Stevens mom used it so maybe... Steven you have her gem it'll work for you." Tyler plotted. Amathyst agreed and grabbed Steven she then placed him oupon the cannon and rubbed it like a sponge on a car. "Uh Amathyst I don't think that how it works."

"Fine then throw me again." The purple gem was about to get ready when Pearl stop them. The red eye get closer and closer to town the force of the orb causes wind to blow harder than a hurricane. Steven still latched on to the cannon begin to worry, until his father tries to calm him down, as soon as Steven said his dad catch phrase the cannon activated. The spout of the hole opens up like a rose and begins powering up, but a problem arise when the cannon fell to the ground while it charges. Steven tries to left the cannon himself but notice it was too heavy, suddenly the weight began to be lighter the cannon was center face at the eye. The pre-teen looks behind him and saw the gems and his cousin holding the side of the cannon supporting it's weight.

"Here goes nothing." Tyler said. The cannon fire revealing a human design blast with three roses circling the woman, as the blast hit the eye it automatically exploded the orb. Rubble of the eye scatter across Beach city, hitting part of the board walk and and a few stand along the way. The cannon then powers down to it original form and the sky turn back from a bright red coloring to a nightshade blue. "Whoa, remind me to find another one like that." Tyler mutter to the gems.

"But how did he get it to activate?" Pearl asked, Tyler too was curious on how Steven was able to get the cannon to work.

"I just said what my dad used to say when thing don't go his way." Steven explained.

"The thing about hamburgers." The white asked.

"Hot-dog." Garnet and Tyler corrected.

"Looks like aunt Rose gave you another present to remember her by." Tyler spoke to Greg. The two look up at the sky solemnly before looking back at the ocean and saw the van began to wash away with the tides. "Uh uncle Greg I think your van is trying to swim away." Tyler pointed out.

"Don't worry dad if every pork-chop were perfect." Steven tried cheer up.

"I'll live in there." His father screamed out running toward the van with Steven and Tyler behind trying to help.

"Oh come on can't we catch a break." The teen complained. Out in the distant a strange figure watched the group retrieving the van from the ocean.

* * *

Now there was much change to this chapter as well but you'll see soon enough this OCmaniac.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sea Spire

"Steven what are you doing?" Tyler asked. He sees his cousin siting outside besides the mailbox singing a song.

 _"Oh mister postman bring a post bring the post that I want the moo~oost."_ Steven sang. Tyler chuckled at the boys lyrics, he too was waiting for the post man too but he didn't know that Steven was waiting too. Before his cousin could answer the postman came walk over the hill. "My song came true." Seven said with joy. He walk up to the post man eager to retrieve a package he order. "Do you have a package for me?"

"Same here?" Tyler asked.

"Hold on let me what I got. Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?" The mailman asked receiving head shakes from both boys. "Did order a jury summons for Mr. R.J Finkel?" Tyler raised his eyebrow at that question who would want to order a jury summons?

"That's not my name, my names Steven." The boy said.

"Oh right right. Here we are Steven Universe." The mailer present a brown box.

"(Gasp) This thing is going to help me save the world." Steven proclaimed.

"Really because it says its from wacky sack."

"I've never heard of that. By the way do you have a package for Tyler, Tyler Omega?" The teen asked.

"Uh yeah, this yours?" The mailman asked. Getting a nod from Tyler he presents the package to the teen. Tyler signed for it and held the package.

"So Steven wanna explain why this would save the world?" Tyler asked returning to the topic at hand.

"Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl think I shouldn't go into any magical adventure because I don't how to use my gem powers." Stevn explained. Tyler could agree with what he was saying, lately the gems have become more cautious at what they do mainly because they were still kids. But there should be an amount of trust where they don't have to worry every five minutes. Especially with Pearl's dotting on them.

"And the wacky sack would help solve our problems?" Tyler asked.

"That's the plan, with it I can help them save the world." Steven proclaimed.

"You want to know how to save my world?" the mail man asked, "Can you two sign here please, my boss yells at me when don't get signatures."

"That's awful." The shield user spoke as both he and his cousin sign the digital signer., a flash of light then appeared inside the house signaling that the gem have arrived. "Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are back." Steven grabs his package and runs up the stairs as well did Tyler.

"W-wait Steven whats a Wacky Sack?" The mail man ask but never got an answer. The two boy reach to the top of the stair case and door inside the house was Garnet with her hair covered in feather, Pearl holding a small statue and Amethyst carrying a giant egg.

"Amethyst it's not going to fit in the fridge its too big." Pearl argued, but the whip user did not hear her, she open the fridge door and pulls out the shelf and dropped on the floor.

"Well I guess that's work." Tyler mused, until he hear a cracking sound coming fro the fridge completely oblivious to Amethyst as she explains what she wanted to do with the egg. "Never mind, how did you get I giant egg?" He asked.

"We fought a giant bird, but we're only here for a second we gotta go back out."

"What why?" Steven complained.

"We place this moon goddess statue on the top of the lunar sea spire by midnight and bring to it former glory." Pearl continues to rant on about the spire where to a point Tyler wasn't listening. He turns his attention back his package, in it was a pair of silver tonfas much like his gem weapon he knew that he needed more time training with his gem power, but he little knowledge when is comes to using tonfas. Once he slipped the weapon behind his back he saw Steven carrying a cheeseburger back-pack.

"So that's a wacky sack." His voice grabbed everyone attention gaining wide eye expression from Pearl, Steven and Amethyst. "What?"

"Whoa what are those?" Steven looked at the tonfas with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh these, I order them when i first got here, I figured that if I can't use my gem powers yet I'll just use man-made weapon for now when we're on mission." Tyler explained as he spins the handle of his tonfas, he noticed the unsure expression on Pearls face, knowing the out come of the answer he had to work fast to change her mind. "Oh come on Pearl if me and Steven are ever going to become part of the team we need sort of protection in case anything happens. And you guys wont always be there when trouble starts."

"I don't know." Pearl considered until Amethyst appeared behind her.

"Come on it'll be educational~." She said with a sing like tone. Pearl complied and handed Steven the Statue to put in the bag. The boy wanted another minute to gather up a few thing in his room before leaving in his back-pack.

"Steven let go." Pearl hurried.

"Coming." Steven comes down the stairs and joins Tyler and the gems, only to find barely any room to enter. "Uh how do I get in." He asked.

"I got just the Idea, Garnet mind placing Steven on my shoulders?" Tyler asked. The leader gem did as what the teen asked, giving Steven a piggyback ride on his cousin shoulder with it the warp pad actives in a bright light, creating a beam engulfing the five away. Tyler kept his close for a few second until he felt weightless in the air, through his eyes he see countless number of starlight around him, he turn to see Steven spinning around the space like boy in a swimming pool. "It beautiful." Was all that Tyler said, he would've wanted to continue looking at the star-stream but it quickly ended as they appeared at their destination. The gravity shuts off having the teen land face first to the ground and Steven landing on his back.

"Whoa the sea spire." Steven said in amazement still sitting on Tyler's back.

"Steven not that I'm glad we can spend these family moment but can but get off me?" Tyler asked with a strained voice. With a quick apology Tyler was up gazing at the sea spire as well, he could hear the disappointing 'oh' coming from the gem, immediately understanding why. There were cracks and debris all around the spire, as if one touch inside will the tower to fall apart.

"It wasn't like this 100 years ago." Pearl said.

"I'm sensing structural instability." Garnet informed.

"Oh yeah that never good." Steven agreed, Tyler looked at the boy confusingly wondering if he actually understood what Garnet meant, but that quickly changed when he saw the floor surrounding Steven begin the crack. With a quick tag at his cousins shirt Tyler was able to save Steven from falling into the pool. "I got you cuz.'"

"Okay that's settles it, we are taking Steven and Tyler back home." Pearl declared. Until she heard a muffled grunt followed by a compliant coming from the bag."

"Oh Mr. Queasy." Steven said childishly, he laughs as he shakes the the light green toy, Tyler chuckling with him.

"Steven! This place is your heritage, I want you both to stay and help but you have to take this seriously, can you do that Steven?" Pearl asked.

"You got it dude." Steven said with a thumbs up, winking with his tongue sticking out.

"Yeeeeess." Pearl drawled out.

"Ah don't worry so much Pearl, me and Steven got this in the bag, literally." Tyler said pointing at he bag. He walks with the gem to the end of the cliff before stoppoing.

"Whats the hold up we can clear this easily. " Amethyst asked. Tyler looked at the distance, she was right a big enough jump would make it to the other side no problem.

"No the magic that sustain the whirlpool will make anyone fall through." Garnet explain. As an example she throws a rock at the tower but stop abruptly and falls to the whirlpool.

"Well what now, Steven what are you doing with the sweaters." Tyler asked.

"Well they were for keeping warm but I got another idea." Steven ties the sleeves f the sweater together creating a type of rope grapples it one of the columns and jumps, the force causes the shield user to be pulled down but was able to stop thank to the rope he made. "CHEEEEESSSSEEEBURRRRGERRRR!" He screamed and with that he runs on side of the spire and with a single hop he makes it to the other side. If the gems could see closely they would see breathing hard out of both effort and exhaustion.

"Alright Steven, now how do we- Whoa!" Tyler question was interrupted when Amethyst wrapped her arm around everyone used her whip and followed Stevens lead. "Never mind."

"Don't ever do that again." Pearl scowled. Walking through the tower Tyler saw the ruin that is the sea spire, broken statue, destroyed mural, cracked staircases, he just surprised that the place was still standing up until now. His thought were then interrupted when he saw Pearl slice a statue in half and talking about shrimp.

 _"Huh she must've been really upset about this place."_ Tyler thought.

"You guys we got a problem." Amethsyt called.

"(Gasp) It an infestation." Pearl said. "And we have to cross through here to get to the top."

"Alright so any plans Pearl?" Tyler asked.

"I got it," Pearl snapped her fingers. The gem on her head began to glow showing a holographic image of the whip user. "Amethyst if stand over here a create a distraction with your whip and Garnet if you stand at the ceiling and strike at that exact stop then I'll advance with my-."

"Bagel sandwich." Steven yelled, throwing two bagel sandwiches away from them. Which caused the crystal shrimps to draw their attention to the food making a clear walk way to the next stairs.

"How did you know it would work?" Pearl asked still shocked at the results.

"I figured if I was a shrimp I would that too." Steven said.

"Can't fight logic with an answer like that." Tyler admitted.

"You are a shrimp." Amethyst ruffled Stevens hair. Garnet also paid her complements as the walked on.

"I'll have you know that my plan would've work." Pearl noted. " Reaching toward the end of the stairs the group spotted a huge gap along the path with rushing water to block it.

"Great so how do we get reach from here." Tyler asked, before he heard chanting repeating the words 'cheeseburger backpack' over and over, seeing the results of what Steven used his backpack for Tyler chanted with Amethyst and soon after Pearl. A raft came out of Stevens backpack, a small cheer fill the room before Steven threw it at the water and washed away. "Well that was short lived." He see Garnet knock down a column to make a bridge.

"Don't worry Steven." Garnet said.

"Yeah they can't all be winners." Amethyst agreed.

"Finally we made it." Tyler said looking up at the sky seeing the stars and moon high above them and in front of them a stone shaped pedestal. "I'm guessing that's where we put the statue?"

"Yes and with time to spare now the spire will be saved." Pearl exclaimed.

"Steven the statue?" Garnet asked. But something was off when Steven went to grabbed the statue it took him longer than it should have. He began searching through other pockets until he found out he left back at the house. Steven thought that of way to use his Mr, Queasy in order to substitute for the statue it work for a few seconds until it exploded, time was up the spire was falling apart piece after piece began to fall, to the ocean until there was nothing left leaving everyone stranded in the ocean.

"This all my fault I broke it." Steven said sadly.

"No, no Steven this isn't your fault, the spire was breaking under pressure." Preal tried to comfort.

"Yeah beside 2 out of 4 isn't bad its like 50%." Amathyst added.

"Yeah your right, they cant all be winners." Steven, he looks around noticing something off. "Hey where Tyler?"

"Right here." The teen said as he rides the same raft Steven lost. "Better make that 3 out for 4 Steven." As everyone entered the raft Amethyst, Pearl and Tyler were chanting to Steven about was his cheese burger backpack.

"Its a three hour paddle from here." Garnet informed.

"Well I guess we better start paddling."

"Who want a wet bagel?" Steven asked. Tyler only shook his head at the question he knew that even though he didn't get chance to use his new temporary tonfas he still had fun on a mission.


	4. Chapter 4: The Breakfast Club

**Hey everyone Ocmaniac with another chapter on Steven universe, not much change here but I was able to fix up the grammar and spelling. now that I have the chance. hope you like it.**

* * *

"Alright let's make sure we got everything, Stack of waffles?" Tyler asked holding a list.

"Check."

"Popcorn?"

"Check."

"Whip cream?"

"Check"

"Syrup?"

"Check."

"And a nice Strawberry on top?"

"Got it." Steven said placing said berry on top of the waffle stack.

"Perfect now what should we call it?" Tyler asked.

"Hmmm how about a together breakfast?"

"Nice name actually kind fits to what we made, well then let's eat." Then teen declared only to stopped by his cousin as he moves the plate away.

"No way a breakfast this special should be eaten together with everyone." Steven said.

"Alright." Tyler conceded. "But only because the together breakfast idea was yours, let's find the rest of the gems and ask them to join us." That was when the warp portal activated and out came Garnet. "I'm starting to think that this happens to often."

"Garnet check it, its not exactly healthy but it in a stack I guess you could say its a _balance_ breakfast." Steven said jokingly. Earning a quick chuckle from Tyler and a Stoic expression from Garnet. "I thought we could all eat it together. Like best buds."

"I can't stay there's business to attend." The leader spoke, she head to the door activating her gem to open the door.

"Aww business like what?" Steven asked.

"I have to burn this." Garnet showed a purple colored paper with a strange drawing attached to it. Tyler stared at the drawing intently and heard soft whispers coming from the page. Steven on the other hand used his cellphone to take a picture of it, after that Garnet took the phone from Steven and said she had to burn it too. She used her gems to activate one of the doors Tyler being to only one who spotted the red and blue color.

"Weird I thought her gem color was a magenta coloring." He mutter quietly. Tyler he then saw Steven run to the closing door at the last minute. The door closed before the boy could get in.

"Aww. My apps." Steven said looking at the door. He use press the gem on belly on the door and commanded it to open find it unwilling. "Aww you don't work when I need it."

"Don't worry Steven well get to work someday." Tyler supported. Suddenly the front door slams open revealing a purple cop with a water gun shouting out 'Dumb police' as he aim the water gun at the together breakfast. "Steven Bowl!" The teen shouted. Steven tossed a small bowl to Tyler and in one fluid motion he vaults over the counter uses the bowl to catch the water and as the water fills up the bowl he used this moment to throw the caught water and threw it back at the fake cop. Drenching 'him' from head to toe.

"Aww what how did you-?" The cop voice changed to someone familiar.

"Nice try Amethyst but next time you want to try and prank us you gotta be a little bit more sublte on your attack." Said Tyler.

"Yeah I guess your right, buy the way you got something on your shirt." Amathyst said. Tyler looked down and saw nothing out of the ordinary that is until Amethyst sprayed him with the . "Was that subtle enough." She laughed.

"A-alright Amethyst you got me, you got me." Tyler chuckle out. The door open again and Pearl came out holding a sword.

"Hey that's my door." Amethyst said

"Hey Pearl cool sword." He said as he dries himself off and changes into another shirt.

"Oh Amethyst mind telling me why one of my swords were doing in your room." The White gem asked.

"Pffft Having a sword party."

"Oh please I know you took it." Pearl accused.

"I did not."

"Its fine, its in the past. I forgive you." Said Pearl, Amethyst groaned at the the sword user. "By the way I clean up you awful awful mess and you welcome."

"What!? I had a system!" The whip user exclaimed running in side her room.

"I didn't even know there was a system into making a mess." Tyler pondered.

"With Amathyst there should be." Pearl commented. "Right I should get back to my room." Said the sword user. As she enter the through the door Tyler finishes changing, as he puts on a new dry t-shirt he saw Steven run into the closing door with the together breakfast. Tyler sees what the shield user was up to and tried to join him but as soon as he reaches the door Steven goes in and the door shuts it self before Tyler could get in. Having the teen slam his face at the now closed door.

"Ow. Argh that hurt."Said the teen. He looks and the door for a few second before sighing. "Great now how do I get in?" Tyler asked himself. He up his gems and placed them on the door. "Open sesame." A few moment of silence and Tyler groans in defeat. "Steven was right you never work when I need it."

"Okay all I have to do I just activate my gem and the door will open. So how do I do that?" The teen pondered. Until the only answer he could think of was to meditate on his gem. Getting into a lotus position Tyler cleared his mind and as Garnet quote focus on the energy around his gem. After few seconds have past the gems on his forearms began to glow Tyler slowly opens his eyes and continued focusing on the energy. "Alright let's see if I got this right." He brought his arm the door and mentally commanded it to open. Suddenly two red lines were drawn on the and intersected down in the middle.

A sense of accomplishment was given to Tyler today has manage to open the door in one go. "Yes!" He cheered ran inside the red room. "I can't wait for Steven to hear this." Tyler said to himself, as he walks down a path he slowly remember something about this room, this was the same room Garnet went to when she had that strange picture. _"Maybe if I follow this path I'll see Garnet here to."_ He thought to himself. Making sure not make a single sound down the hallway he suddenly felt a warm heat as he continue down the path.

"What the, since when did this place have a heater?" He asked, as each step he takes the air get hotter and hotter. He then sees the end of the hallway. As he enters the heat of the room increased a bit to a point where you can see a bit of heat wave appear. Inside the room Tyler stopped by and saw multiples of different color bubbles all over the room and inside each bubble were gems. Possibly all the gem Garnet, Amethyst and pearl collected in their adventure so far, he was starting to get the strange feeling that he was not suppose to be here.

"Tyler?" A voice to the teen causing him to yelp as he turns around. "What doing here?" It was Garnet holding both the phone and the drawing.

"Oh Garnet, well I was able to get in through the door by activating my gem but I was only able to open to this room. So came here looking for Steven, but I only found you here which bring me to my question what is this place." He asked

"Here is where we keep all the bubble gems, the monster we have defeated in our time here on earth. And its also a place where you shouldn't be in." Garnet explain and noted.

"I know I know I kind felt it when I came here, look you said that you were gonna burn that paper right." Garnet nodded to Tyler. "Well why don't we just finish this quickly and then look for Steven he's probably looking for Pearl and Amethyst right now?" A few moment of silence passed by until Garnet told the teen it was alright as long as he stayed right behind her. After their agreement was confirmed Tyler and Garnet continued to walk deeper inside the room right at the center a pit of lava was found. Answering Tyler's other question on how to burn the page.

"Stay here, and keep your distance I don't anywhere near this thing." Garnet ordered.

"Don't worry Garnet, I listen to the old curiosity killed the cat routine I won't move until needed to." Said the teen

Garnet walk to the pit and broke the phone in half first. 'Well there goes trying to get that back.' Tyler thought as he watches the leader bubble dip the page in boiling magma first then bubble the burning page till there as nothing but smoke. The smoke it self was a deep purplr and balck color, Tyler watched the smoke for a second a felt a small shiver down his spine as though the smoke almost felt alive.

"This is great now we can eat together!" Another voice ran room scaring Tyler from his concentration. The teen looks behind him and sees Amathyst and Pearl with Steven. Tyler looks back at Garnet and saw the bubble she held move a little, what ever was in that bubble in trying to break free. "I mean we don't have any forks but we can eat with our hands I'm not gonna judge."

"Steven go!" Garnet yelled.

"Oh okay wanna meet up in the kitchen?" Steven asked completely missing the obvious point.

"Steven I don't she-." *pop* the bubble is no more,re and smoke escapes from its prison, Tylers previous guess was right the smoke was and is alive. The gems try their contain it back or force into the lava pit but result remain futile at best. "Steven we have to get out of here now!" But it was too late the smoke pushes Tyler away and enter the waffle stack. A frozen silence filled the room, a small movement happen along the together breakfast. "Oh no."

"Together breakfast?" Steven asked as an answer the food came alive and grew into a monstrous and delicious form. Steven still holding on to the plate could only watch as the monster attack the gem. Pearl tries slice the monster breakfast in half but the spear was caught and broke in half as the sword user was trapped in batch of syrup and whip cream.

"Pearl! Alright you delicious monster try and take me on for size!" Tyler roared. Spinning his tonfas the teen rushes in to monster dodging the whip cream attack. But the rush was soon over as he, Garnet and Amethyst were blasted away by a giant waffle and landed on the other side of the wall. "Okay now I'm mad!" Tyler screamed in a muffle grunt.

Having enough Steve stood strong and pushed the plate containing the monster. "That's enough together breakfast was suppose to bring us together not tear us apart!" With a struggling effort Steven manage to push the breakfast monster lava pit destroying and remnant of the beast. Leaving Steven crestfallen about today, "Sorry guys I guess I dreamed to big." The gem console the melancholic boy until they heard a crunching sound, turn out it was Tyler eating the oversize waffle he was attacked by.

"Tyler what are you doing?!" Pearl asked, shocked by the mood breaker.

"What? Me and Steven work on this together and after everything that has happen I don't even get a taste on our creation?"

"It tried to kill us!" Said Pearl.

"Well it not now is it? Honestly Pearl I think you're being a little pessimistic." Tyler said.

"Pessimistic? I am not Pessimistic I am realistic." Pearl argued.

"Ugh I forgot how many times we've had this discussion. And a realist would understand that the monster is now gone." Tyler rebuttal Causing the gem to groan during altercation, between Tyler and Pearl.

"How many time has this been going on?" Amethyst asked.

"7 so far." Garnet asked.

* * *

"Okay double stacks of waffles?" Tyler asked

"Check." Garnet spoke.

"Double bags of popcorn?"

"Check." Amethyst replied.

"A extra amount of syrup?"

"Done with grace." Pearl confirmed.

"Just a good amount of whip cream." Tyler said as pour the whip cream on top of the two stacks. "To finish it off a strawberry at the center."

"Hold on I almost got it." Steven said placing the berry at the right position on the whip cream. "Got it. Check it out it even looks more together and more breakfasty than before."

"You got that right cousin." Tyler agreed. But then the group stares at the breakfast for a moment reliving the attack the previous breakfast. "Guys I don't think I can eat this now."

"Why don't order some pizza?" Steven asked having the whole group agree. "Well what are we gonna do with it now.

"We could just throw it away." Pearl suggested.

"And waste all that food, why not give to Greg, I'm sure he'll like some together breakfast?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I'm sure my dad would some." Steven agreed. "I'll go get the pizza.

"And I'll got give this man some food. Make sure Amethyst doesn't eat my slice!" Tyler yelled out as take the plate and walks over to his uncles job. "It barley evening at all this happens all ready I surprise this is a regular occurrence."

* * *

 **And down goes chapter 4 or episode 4 if you like it. I'll if I can do more of the following up episodes then just skip it. This Ocmaniac signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fry Problem

"Come on Steven it has to be here somewhere." Tyler asked. he and Steven were looking around the house fora certain object. while Steven looked inside the closet, Tyler looked under the bed. _"How does some lose their own pair of pant so easily?"_

"tsk, your a mess Steven." He said disappointed in himself. Pearl soon came in through the living room holding a bubble with multiple numbers of gem shards in said bubble.

"Hey Steven, Tyler have you seen a gem shard anywhere it's very important that I find it?" Pearl asked.

"No but have you seen my pants they're also important?" Steven asked back standing in his underwear.

 _"Very_ important." Tyler added dryly.

"You guys this is serious. these gem shards hold-"

"Pearl before you go into this whole history lesson with us can you give us the short version on what those shards do exactly, because I can see already see Steven thinking about something else, like his pants for instance." Tyler interrupted, the white gem looked at the teen for a moment before conceding to his statement.

"Right basically the gem has the ability to latch it self into any garment and act at a brain but if the shard stays too long it will activate it full power creating a type of monster if not careful." Pearl explained as that happened the three didn't see a pair of pants running across the room. "That's why its very, very, important that it stays away from any form garment. If any of you two see its bring it too me. I'll goo see if it somewhere around town." With that Pearl left through the front door.

"For my pants?!" He yelled/asked. "I guess well keep looking here."

"Well it couldn't have got up and walked away?" Tyler asked, as if the pant could hear them it walked up behind them hiding behind the door from of the warp pad. Both Steven and Tyler looked at it for a few second before Steven yelled.

"That's usual!" Steven yelled out. Running after the pant, Tyler stood there as he watches his cousin run after said pant in t-shirt and underwear. But not before taking out his phone a hit the record button. Hello funny internet video. "Come we used to be friends." Finally able to tackle the runaway pant Steven forces his leg into the sleeve. Tyler put the phone away but not before saving the video, he watched the pant ripple against the boys leg. Steven then pulled out a small gem shard from the pocket a simple white colored manage to make a pair of pant walk around. "It's a thingy is this one of Pearls gem shard?" He asked, not a second later his shirt was pulled in to the shard like nail again a magnet.

"Guess that answer that question. Come on Pearl said she was looking for something like that in town if we hurry we might catch her." The teen pondered. Tyler put on a pair of blue jeans with black long sleeve and white shirt over it, with matching sneakers. Steve wore a marshmallow jacket the was the same color as his shirt the pant that he caught and rain boat to finish the out fit. he also wore his signature cheese burger backpack which was holding a sock that held the gem. Making their way to town Tyler thought of the idea to spread out to fond the sword user.

What felt like hours was only 20 minutes at best. Tyler wondered if Steven is having a better shot at this than he is. deciding to reach up to Steven he looked for him in the most obvious place 'Frybo' a small food shack that sells fast food mostly fries Steven usually goes there for fry bit. "Hey Steven you here?" Tyler asked seeing as there was no answer he guessed he must have went on ahead somewhere. He suddenly feel a presence behind him almost dark, he looks behind him a saw the food shacks mascot. "Uh, hi. Have you seen a boy about this high wear a cheese burger backpack?" Tyler asked, only to silence in return the, the tension was thickening every second with the mascot became more and more awkward. Slowly backing up the teen was about walking on to look for his cousin and also get away from the creepy costume. _"That was one weird_ employee." He thought to himself not a second later he felt a hand on his shoulder acting on instinct Tyler twisted his body to a fighting position and threw and hard jab to the body. The teen find out the body was the strangely quiet employee.

"Aw man hey buddy I'm sorry about that I acted on reflex." He apologize as he tried to left the mascot up he found something very strange he/she was light much lighter than any full grown person can be. He then looked down at he feet and saw leg that was covered in fries or made of fries. Still quiet the costume continued to stare at the the teen, Tyler wanted to make one test. he looked inside the costume only find that there was no one in there. A hollow shell but what he did find was a white stone. which could only mean one thing. "Steven brought you to life didn't he?" The costume nod. It then presented fries to Tyler.

"No thanks I'm good." _I need to get that stone out of him Pearl said that if the shard stay in any garment long enough it will become a monster. but how do i get it."_ Tyler questioned. He needed a way to catch the soon to be monster off guard. A figurative light bulb popped inside his head. "Hey, you think you can show me what keeping you alive for so long?" He asked innocently. The costume only replied by pointing in to his mouth piece. Tyler looks inside once more a searched for the shard and notice another strange anomaly vein like crack were beginning to sprout out around the costume. before he could pull out the shard Tyler felt something wrap around its body and pulled him out.

Tyler got a good look at the costume vein that resemble that of a human were spread across the whole body. time was up sand the monster appeared. "I'm guessing that we're not gonna be good friend are we?" He asked. Getting dragged into the shack, the costume monster held a handful of fries and stuff them in to the teen mouth, but he wasn't done there, using his tentacle like fries arms he grabbed other paying customer and repeated the same function to them. As that was happening Tyler reached for his back pocket only to find it surprisingly empty. " _The one time i need my weapon this happens."_ He thought to himself. The monster then began to lash out throwing chairs and table across the room it didn't stop when it threw a table out the window, then a Teenage boy and Tyler. Landing on his back he groans on impact looking up to see Steven and the owners son Pee Dee.

"Tyler are you okay?" Steven asked. As Tyler stands up he spit out the remaining fries and looked at the half gem sternly.

"Steven did you use the gem shard you found and brought the Frybo costume life?" The teen asked.

"Yes." The boy admitted.

"Didn't you listen to what Pearl was talking about when she was looking for it?"

"No."

"Great, now if only we had a gem near buy."

"Steven, Tyler!" A voice yelled out.

"Oh speaking of gems. Hey Pearl." Tyler greeted.

"What happened here?" She asked

"Simple the last gem shard you were looking for is now inside a fast food mascot and is now terrorizing the customer by force feeding them fries. So you think you can help us out?" Tyler asked.

"What happened to your weapon?"

"I left it back at home." He admitted.

"Oh you two." Pearl grumbled. with the shine of her gem Pearl pulled out her sword like spear and with a throw of a hand aimed it at the monster eye. The costume screech in pain before blasting a torrent of ketchup from the wound hitting directly at the Pearl face. Seeing as how their only hope got blinded Tyler knew it was up to them.

"Steven we need to get that shard out of that thing but how?"He pondered.

"I got it can you distract it?" Steven asked. His cousin gave him a thumb up and rushed the costume monster. The monster used it hair like tentacle and each one tried to grab the teen. Narrowly dodging each one Tyler got close enough to throw a quick combination jab at it's body. The monster looked stun but Tyler wasn't going to let it rest. Acting fast he side kick the monsters body and it spits out what looked like mash potatoes. Having enough the costume used its body and tried to tackle the weaponless teen, Pee Dee being as sneaky as possible tripped the monster with a busted table leg.

"Steven what ever you got do it fast now!" Tyler yelled. The monster slowly rises up and walked it way to the boy before it could do anything else it was attacked buy a pair of pants. Confuse at the turn around he looked back at the shield user a see him with nothing but his underwear and the rest of his close standing beside him. "Not exactly of what i had in mine but that work. Tell them to hold it down before it could do anything else." He exclaimed. The clothes did just that while holding it down Tyler ran up to the monster mouth jabbed his fist it inside and pulled out and brain gem that was controlling it. Letting a big sigh Tyler sat in the floor and looked at Pearl ketchup face looking for them.

"Steve, Tyler are you alright?" Pearl asked the boy but was in front of

"I'm good." Tyler answered tiredly.

"We're fine as soon as I bare my butt I'd knew he cracked." Steven said seriously as he stand in his underwear.

Later that day Mr. Fryman made a ceremony of the now dead and damage costume. Looked more like a viking funeral at the end. Tyler wasn't there from the beginning but the way he saw and his son hugging they may have reconcile a father/son moment. Steven looked like he made and accomplishment today.

"Well, you guys I think our work hear is done." Steven said proudly.

"Put your clothes on Steven."Pearl said plainly.

"Yeah while you guys do that I'm gonna go take a nice shower and get the smell of fries off me." Tyler said as he walked back to the temple. Ending the day with a full stomach and full headache.

* * *

 **Like I said before most of these chapters will be exactly as it is left others will be different. You'll see it when you do. But still sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
